Finals
Camping 1 * Five endings available. The Bad Ending The bad ending, more recognized as "Betrayal Ending" or "Traitor ending" on its final, is the most common ending of Camping. This ending does not have secret rooms or sometimes secret items. * When you are on the final you accuse the monster of killing and poisoning a person. But then the screen cuts to a scene of the backpack of you or random player with rat poison. * Another player name's is on the backpack Murderer Ending The Murderer ending, more recognized as "Betrayal Ending" is the same ending that the betrayal one, but you're the killer The Bear Ending The Bear ending is a final you can get on Camping, this ending has secret rooms, secret things, or sometimes, secret items. This is considered the harder ending. * You have the same final like the bad ending, but you go to secret rooms. The Flood ending The Flood Ending is a final you can get on Camping, this ending has secrets rooms, secret things, or sometimes, secret items. This is considered the easier ending, for players who play on computer. For players who are on phone, this is the harder ending. * You have the same final like the bad ending, but you go to secret rooms. Traitor Ending Warning: THIS ENDING HAS BEEN REMOVED The Traitor Ending is very easy to get on Camping, this ending can have secret rooms or anything of the game. But you need to be alone. * If you were alone the monster was not going to kill you. * Now the monster kill you and converts into a good ending. * The reason of why this is a good final its because you automatically convert into traitor if you are alone. * You have a unique final here. * This ending is now removed and now you die, this converts it into a good ending. In a traitor ending you are alone and you have on your hand a knife, on front of the monster's eyes. Secret ending The Secret Ending is not really easy to get. You need to throw the Lucky Coin into the well. * The monster doesn't kill you, the game kicks you because you find this ending. * You have a unique scene here. * The game cuts into a scene of the lost kid crying and then he becomes a monster. * This reference was the Secret Note. Camping 2 * There Are 3 Endings. There Is A Secret One And 2 Regular. The Bad Ending The Bad Ending is hard or easy to get depending on the person who has the gun. * Zach Nolan will kill you in this ending. The Good Ending The Good Ending is hard or easy to get depending on the person that has the gun. Do not kill Daniel or you will be in the cabin and it will collapse and you will have to walk to the hole. * Zach Nolan will be killed by the son in this ending. The Secret Ending In this ending you will see The Son lurking into a cave. You will have to go to the bathroom during the time you are collecting woods. Hotel * Three endings available. * Every ending in hotel is unique. The Bad ending The Bad Ending is easy to get depending on the person who completes the game. * The strange creature will kill and jump scare you in this ending. The Good Ending The Good Ending is easy to get depending on the person who completes the game. * You will be rescued by the police. The Secret Ending To get the secret ending, while in the elevator shaft, you climb up the fence thing at the top. There is a hallway, and lights light up one by one until it shows the end of the hall. Standing at this Zach Nolan, and he runs toward you and kills you and the person that came with you (if someone did), because you get kicked from the game. Instead of the screen saying “Camping” or showing The Son’s face, it says “Can’t have you interfering” Mansion This is the only ending which is known in the game. *In this ending, you are resting on your couch in your house. The camera pans to the left side and Zach Nolan, formally known as Jack Logan, outside the window, meaning that Nolan/Logan don't give up until his target(s) are dead. Category:Items